


Time With Timothy

by clonethemidwife



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonethemidwife/pseuds/clonethemidwife
Summary: Shimothy fic for @kaguyahime1224
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Timothy Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Time With Timothy

**Author's Note:**

> Shimothy fic for @kaguyahime1224

Shelagh didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, especially after she’d over-mothered him so following his case of polio. Still, she needed to affirm to herself and to Patrick and to Timothy that she could care for him when he was sick. Little Angela had taken so much of her time, and of Patrick’s limited time, that she’d worried that Timothy would feel out of place in their new little family, but Timothy was, perhaps, the most taken of the three of them with the new addition. Shelagh smiled remembering the temper tantrum he threw when he was told he had to remain quarantined from his baby sister. Shelagh had quietly brought Angela to Sister Julienne before Timothy had awakened, and when he did, she brought him tea and toast. He wanted desperately to be given a clean bill of health, but the thermometer had betrayed him to Patrick. Once Patrick left for the maternity home, Shelagh beckoned Timothy into the kitchen with her and showed him how to make the stew she’d always eaten when she was sick. Then, despite her credentials as a nurse, she allowed him to talk her into baking several treats that wouldn’t help his recovery, but did help his demeanor. “Where’s Ang, Mum?” He finally whispered to her.  
“She’s with Sister Julienne. I wanted today with you. I’ve missed you since Angela came home.” Shelagh pulled Timothy into a cuddle, and they both pretended they weren’t crying.


End file.
